


A lovely Night

by GhostofaPigeon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Songfic, The Kissing Bridge (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofaPigeon/pseuds/GhostofaPigeon
Summary: Taking place several years after the second movie, Eddie and Richie go out to celebrate the Losers Club reunion which is annually held in Derry. Little does Eddie know that Richie has plans of confessing how he feels but will everything go as planned or will this be a waste of a lovely night?A reddie songfic based off of "A Lovely night" from La La Land.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	A lovely Night

The two men trotted along the bridge, drunkenly pushing each other as they laughed and talked into the night. It was a chilly day, chillier than either of them had anticipated but both of the men were too drunk to care. 

The taller man, one with blue eyes and shaggy hair that went down to his shoulders, looked up at the sky and sighed as he dramatically danced around. 

“What are you doing?” The shorter one, the one with brown hair that was neatly gelled and brown eyes, asked as he chuckled. 

“I’m just enjoying the night, Eds! Isn’t it lovely! It’s almost- It’s almost romantic” Richie exclaimed as he walked back to Eddie and tugged on his arms, pulling him towards the middle of the bridge right where the moon cast a soft glow over the scene. 

Eddie looked around, surveying the area to see if there was a chance that anyone could be watching them. When he was sure they were alone he let Richie lead the way. “Yeah...romantic. It really is a waste of a lovely night” 

Richie snapped out of his drunken haze at the comment. “What?! A waste? Pfft, this is the perfect use of a night such as this, my dear Spaghedward” 

“I don’t know, it seems like the perfect outing for one of those lovey-dovey couples from Chessy Netflix romcoms” Eddie pulled his hands away from Richie’s, immediately crossing his arms as he looked up at the sky and made a scornful glare. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say we were stuck in one of those movies”

Richie looked like a puppy that had just been kicked “Come on, Eds. It’s not that bad. The least we can do is enjoy our last night in our hometown” 

Eddie scoffed, moving his attention back to Richie, slightly taken back by his expression. “Yeah, sure. What a lovely town, what a lovely bridge, and what a lovely night. Honestly, nothing but great memories here” He quipped sarcastically as he turned around. “I’m going back to the townhouse” 

“Wait- Eddie!”

“What? It’s late and there’s obviously nothing else to do besides catch hypothermia!” 

Richie sighed, running his hands through his hair as he looked back at the bridge. He looked specifically at a carving, one that stuck out from the rest because unlike the rest of them which were free expressions of love, his love would have to stay hidden, and just when he thought he didn’t’ have to hide anymore he felt the fear of rejection and hate. But that’s what this night was about wasn’t it? He had planned to tell Eddie everything, that’s why they were here in the first place. He didn’t want to have to wait another minute. He was in love with his best friend and he wanted him to know. He didn’t want to throw away his shot. 

“You know what- you’re right,” Richie said quietly as he quickly looked back at Eddie. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow, giving him a perplexed look as he turned back around. “What?”

“Look around. I mean-” Richie took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. “The sun is basically gone at this point and all the streetlights are on and- and the view is just...it’s tailor-made for two.”

“What are you getting at, Richie?” The shorter man asked as he slowly walked closer to Richie. 

Richie laughed hysterically as he gestured around “I mean look! Isn’t it a shame?” 

“What is?”

“Those two are you and me! It’s so lovely tonight and romantic but the only people who get to enjoy it are us! Think about it, any other lovely couple-” 

“We aren’t a couple”

Richie sighed “Any couple-” He continued “-would love this swirling sky but it’s only you and I and we’ve got no shot” 

Eddie scoffed as he put his hands on his hips “Really?” He asked, a hint of hurt and curiosity in his voice as he moved just a little closer to Richie so they were only a few feet away from each other. 

Richie nodded enthusiastically as he smirked. “This could never be-” he said as he gestured towards Eddie and then himself “You’re not the type for me and there's not a spark in sight so yeah, what a waste of a lovely night” Richie brought his arms back to his sides as he turned around in an attempt to walk off. “Goodnight, Eddie. I’m heading back to the townhouse since there is nothing left for us to do here”

“Wait!”

The taller man smiled as he stopped walking. “What is it?” 

Eddie cleared his throat and smoothed back his hair before talking. “You say there’s nothing here well lets making something clear I”M the one who makes that call” 

“Does that mean you’ll call, Eds?” Richie asked snarkily as he turned around to face his friend. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and ignored the comment but Richie could see his lips curl up into the beginning of a smile. “And sure, you look very...very stunning in that stupid Hawaiian shirt-”

“Actually, it’s just a normal button-up shirt-”

“You’re right, I’d never fall for you at all” Eddie groaned as he stomped over to Richie until the two were so close that if someone were to push them then their faces would be touching. “And maybe this appeals to someone who isn’t a divorced, forty-year-old, asthmatic-”

Richie shook his head “No, just a divorced fourty-year-old, you don’t have asthma.”

Eddie glared daggers at Richie “Will you stop interrupting me!”

“Yeah, sorry” Richie apologized as he put his hands up in surrender

“What I was trying to say was that this could appeal to someone, not like me, or maybe some girl who feels that there’s some chance of romance,” Eddie said in a breathy, high pitched, voice as he brought his arms up in a swooning gesture obviously mocking a lovestruck girl from one of the romcoms he was talking about earlier. 

“Okay well now you’re just milking it” 

“But you know, I’m frankly feeling nothing-”

“Oh? Is that so?”

Eddie smirked as he backed away from Richie “Or it could be less than nothing”

Richie shook his head and laughed a little “Great to know, Eds. So does that mean you agree?”

Eddie nodded “Oh, absolutely.” 

“What a waste of a lovely night,” They both said as they looked up at the moon, laughing as they realized how in sync they were. 

See, the thing about these two is that to anyone else they would seem to despise each other, only insulting each other back to back like snakes who couldn’t get the venom out of their system but to them, it was a love language that only they could understand. It always had been since they were kids, they just didn’t realize it until now. With the moon reflecting on their eyes and the booze providing a hazy sort of calm. The gentle calm of the wind around them and the love around them.

So you see, it wasn’t a waste. It was in fact the best use because these two were in love, truly in love. They had been since they were only 13 when they barely knew what the word meant. It was a kind of love that radiated everywhere they went except they were too blind to see it. 

“Eddie-” Richie said, breaking the silence as he looked into the brunette’s eyes. “I have something to show you. 

“What is it?” He asked, looking slightly confused yet intrigued. 

Richie held out his hand, waiting for Eddie to take it as he pointed over towards the railing on the other side of the bridge “It’s something I’ve been meaning to show you for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this quick little oneshot. This is the last thing I'll post before I update Two Beards are better than one. Chapter 2 is just going through some proof reading and I should have it submitted by the end of this week. Thank you for your patience ^^


End file.
